Redemption or Destruction
by Synxie
Summary: Rey had turned down Ben Solo's offer but now Kylo Ren has a different offer for her that she can't refuse. Reylo One Shot. (Might add more chapters after my other Reylo Fic)


Reylo One Shot-

Rey could breathe away from the overcrowded make-shift base the rebels now inhabited. Rey breathed in the cool air basking in the solitude she never thought she'd miss. The Moon they now resided was called Endor apparently it had been a old Empire Base which provided some cover should the Order locate them. The moon reminded her of Takodana. It was just as beautiful if not more so Rey thought as she walked out of the trees near a small waterfall. Rey looked around for any signs of life when she didn't see anyone she stripped down to just her white oversized shirt and jumped into the slow but deep river. She was enjoying the feel of the water rushing past her body so much that she didn't notice the familiar buzz of Kylo Ren appearing. Rey began to pull herself back upon the shore when she came eye level with familiar large black boots. She followed the black boots up to the black gloved hand extended to her. Rey glared and continued to pull herself up the embankment without his help.

He stared down at her silently as she finally was able to pull herself up and into a sitting position. "What do you want Ben? I told you I wouldn't be joining your evil regime." Rey noted his new expensive looking armor like fabric, of course it was all black.

"You are correct you did reject Ben's offer. I am hear to offer you another one."

Rey understood she was only talking to 'the Monster' right now. "Fine then, out with it so you can get back to sitting on your throne." Rey put as much venom in it as she could.

"My offer is simple. You come to me now, join me, rule by my side and I will send the traitors you call friends to a work camp to live out their lives rather than have them executed like they deserve."

"Oh wow. Sounds like a splendid deal but I will have to decline."

Kylo pursed his lips even as his eyes never left hers. Rey turned to walk away.

"Rey you are bleeding into me."

Rey flipped back around on her heel. "What?! I'm what?" Rey tried to get a sense of what kind of game he was playing.

"Your emotions, thoughts….light is seeping through the bond just as I am positive part of me is growing inside you." His face was cool and emotionless. Did you really think you were just as good at the lightsaber as me who has been training my whole life? Also you can't tell me that you don't rely on anger to keep you safe during battle, my anger."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Rey choked mostly out of panic. She realised that if light was going one way dark was also seeping into her and it was this idea that was making her nauseous.

"We both know you do." His reply was calm and infuriating.

Anger. Rey thought. Rey took several deep breaths trying calm her racing heart and wrap her brain around all everything. "The lightsaber battles?"

"Mine." he said without hesitation. "I know you are about to deny it. I was unsure at first until we battled the Praetorians. I know you felt my intentions before I acted on them just as I felt yours."

Rey choked back her argument as the truth hit her with crushing force.

"How do we break the bond?" Rey whispered.

"You come to me and we figure it out."

"How convenient that I am the one that has to turn myself over to the Order." Rey spat.

"The Galaxy is mine now, there is no where you can hide from me, regardless." His face was straight but she sensed a smug reassurance that made her uneasy. "I'll see you very soon."

Rey threw on pants quickly. There was something wrong she could sense it. She grabbed her comlink roughly from the rock. "Poe? Poe!? Damn it! Poe answer!"

That's when she sensed him but not through the bond as before. She looked up as a large black ship began to descend directly between her and the base.

Poe finally came in! "Rey you got to get back here!"

Rey took a large gasp of air and steeled herself. "There is no time. You all have to go. He is here for me. GO."

"Are you sure?" His voice was torn.

"YES. Be that spark. Poe." Rey pocketed the comlink and ran furiously in the opposite direction hoping she could draw his attention long enough for the Falcon to take off.

"REY." Kylo's voice called out through the force. "You know your destiny is with me as do I. I will never stop coming for you."

Rey pushed herself to move faster even as her foot caught a loose tree root causing her to fall forward violently. Once again she found herself being pursued by Kylo Ren with nothing but a useless blaster to protect herself. Pulling herself up she began to hobble away from the tall black form gaining on her.

"Rey stop. You are only hurting yourself. Our fates are intertwined. It's inevitable." He was so close now.

Rey only saw one way out. She flipped around on her uninjured leg and called Kylo's saber. Kylo kept closing the gap with his long strides and nothing was on his hip. "I knew that would be your move. It is what I would have done."

"So what is your plan? Kill me before you turn back to the light or was that just to distract me from getting back to the base!?" Rey bit her lip the anger was bubbling up again.

"It was all true however I won't deny I did use the information to keep you where I needed you." He was circling her. "However I have never tried to kill you nor do I desire it now." He turned her by the shoulders to face him. "I've only ever wanted to protect you, from the disappointment of my father, Skywalker's jealousy, Snoke's malice and now from being the rebel's weapon. All of it has been for you! Every hell I've been through you ran head first into. I did hope you'd come willing but I realised that I need to protect you from yourself by force if necessary."

His eyes softened unexpectedly and she saw Ben instead of Kylo. He took of his glove and stroked her cheek "For some reason the force has chosen to make you a part of me." He corrected. "You are the only desire that has never torn me apart. Dark, light, Ben, Kylo we both want you."

Rey had a realisation in the same moment that Ben/ Kylo lips pressed down on hers hungrily. Her destiny was to reconcile the Supreme Leader and son of Leia and Han back into one and somehow she had to manage to do it before Kylo Ren's darkness consumed all three.


End file.
